


Albus Potter and the Badgers

by Raystio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff Albus Severus Potter, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Ravenclaw Rose Weasley, Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raystio/pseuds/Raystio
Summary: Albus is a quiet and good-natured child. He always wore his heart on his sleeves and his trait lead him to be different from his family.Naturally, people would drawn to him but a peculiar boy shown such hostile.What would happen to Albus?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hogwarts Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. I will start this second fanfic of mine. I wish you all had a great time reading this

Hogwarts, the magical place where his father met his mother and saved the Wizarding World. It has always been a place Albus dreamt of going since he heard from his older brother, James that it was a great place to study and learn spells.

Although, unlike James, he had been a spitting image of their father, a bright green eyes and black hair, with a quiet personality. He was so much different from his older brother's brave and confident nature, similar to their father.

He had been preparing for Hogwarts ever since his accidental outburst a year ago and he was still waiting for the letter, though it never came so he's looking for something to brush the thought away.

Just when he was about to forget, a brown owl came in through the window and dropped two letters onto the table, startling Albus and causing him to drop his book.

As he got closer to the items, a large smile appeared on the young boy's face. His bright green, almond-shaped eyes lit up to the letter addressed to him and casted the other that says it was for James aside.

He nervously grabbed the letter and turned it over to see the Hogwarts crest embedded on the wax that sealed the letter.

"This is...--"

As if she could read his mind, Lily bursted into the room and called out to him.

"Al, is that your letter? Is it finally arrived?"

Albus didn't turn his gaze away from the owner of the voice. His lips parted, trying to reply but his throat felt constricted not even the softest sound came out. He felt too excited that he can't utter an answer. The other didn't wait as she can't control herself and jumping around excitedly.

"That's so cool, Al. I can't wait to get my letter just like you and then be sorted in one of the House--"

"Woah, calm down, Lily." Albus couldn't contain his laughter to Lily's excitement and then suddenly there's a low rumble coming from above. It sounded like something cracking and caught the two off guard, a ceiling dropped above them with Albus realizing that it aimed towards his little sister, Lily.

"No!" He shouted. His arms trying to reach the girl across from him. It never quite reach upon the unmoving girl, although his eyes followed the debris slowly falling on top of Lily, almost hitting her.

That moment, his mind went blank and the letter went out of his grip, laying motionless on the floor. He watched in silence as the broken ceiling stopped in the air.

"Wha-?"

The two of them felt the strange energy flowing around the room and suddenly, the ceiling flew back and fixed themselves. It's all felt like a dream but instead it felt so real that his eyes devoid of emotion.

"What's going on here?"

Two pair of eyes turned to see their father entered the room without their noticing. They became unsettled as he joined them with an eyes that looking for any sign of trouble happening around the house.

Although no one said a word, Harry's suspicion grew as his two kids' eyes avoiding his gaze as they became suddenly interested in anything but him and then he saw Albus shifted awkwardly from the corner of his eyes, that further confirmed his suspicion.

"Anything you wanna say, Al? Lily?" Harry quirked his right brow as he looked at each sibling in an intimidating manner.

Albus, couldn't handle the pressure anymore stormed out of the room with a pained expression; but inside his stomach churned at the thought of what happened before.

Harry felt lost and looked at Lily, who's gone silent which was unusual for her since she always the cheerful one around the house. He needed to do something, soon Albus will be going to Hogwarts with James and he didn't want this silence as the last thing they had.

So, Harry made a move and lowered his knees. He took her hands into his own and said quietly in a pleading tone which melts her little heart.

"Please tell me, Lily." She took a long look at his eyes before nodding.

•

•

Harry Potter. The husband of Ginny Potter and the father of three children. He was currently arriving early at home from his auror mission in the Ministry and letting out a heavy sigh as he's still processing what happened when he wasn't home.

It had been ten years since he had defeated Voldemort in the war and twenty years since he had his first accidental magic. In the past, it just happened at the zoo where the glass pane gone during his family outing and such of harmless magic. But, he guessed that the accidental magic could happen in a harmful way and rather to anyone, including Lily.

He headed upstairs to see how Albus doing but stopped himself before Albus' room as he caught a glimpse of red blur figure. It showed James wearing a red pyjamas, who stood quietly in front of Albus' door, wavering whether to enter or not. Harry decided to watch his oldest son from afar, waiting to see what James might do to help his troubled little brother.

Harry concluded that James knew about the letter, even though Albus tried to hide it. Although, he was taken aback when his youngest son suddenly holed up in his room for a whole day because of what happened to Lily prior to the arrival of the letter. He understood what Albus went through and letting his oldest son did his job as a good brother, which something he didn't have back in the past.

James knocked the door softly. No response. He decided to enter quietly and find Albus squirmed around on his bed, fists curled and sweating profusely soaking the sheet.

"Lily..." Albus whimpered. James walked slowly towards his sleeping form and instantly wrapping his arms around him.

"Shh, Albus. It's alright, Lily's fine," James murmured, hoping to wake his brother from his slumber. He reached up steadily and laid his hand on the side of his brother's face. He didn't say anymore and his hazel eyes brimmed with more affection than he could express through words. The calloused fingers trailed along the dried tears on his brother's face, brushing them away.

The rough sensation born from the Quidditch Trials, rousing Albus out of his sleep as he blearily aware of what's happening.

"James?" Albus asked softly, still shaking from the dream he had. He blinked furiously, pushing the dream to the back of his mind, trying to forget about what could happen to Lily if she fell to the floor, a blood appeared from the wound on the side of her head as the large piece laid near her. His bright green eyes locked gazes to his older brother's brown eyes as though looking for comfort.

James did what he could do, smiling reassuringly with Albus only inches away from his face. The younger boy softened at his brother's reaction and asked again.

"Is Lily alright?" Albus felt a hand on his hair, letting himself relax to the touch. It reminded James when they were kids.

"She's fine."

"It's my fault. If I didn't receive my letter, it wouldn't even —"

The whole situation almost making James couldn't hold back his laughter. He knew that Albus was upset about what happen, he was reminded of his own incident in the dining room back then, where he sprayed Albus with a stream of cold water during their fight.

The younger boy noticed his older brother turned away, trying to resist the urge to laugh, pouted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just reminded me of something. Do you remember when I got my letter for the first time?"

"Huh?" Albus tilted his head, confused.

"You already forgot? I doused a water around you when I got the letter. You caught a fever for two days."

The sound of the wind blowing low. The green eyes, with a slight mixture of laughter, started to appear and stretch his face. James felt relieved to know it's cheered him up a little.

"Yeah. I remember. You're suck, James."

"Haha... you're right."

James recited with a look of no regret. Strangely enough, the obnoxious voice calmed the fast-paced heart and brought back the smile to the two boys as they stayed there, comfortable in their awkward state.

Time seemed to be moving slowly and neither wanted to move. Although, the older of the two noticed Albus' sleepy eyes and gently laid him down on his pillow.

"It's gonna be okay, Al," James whispered quietly. Albus slowly relaxed in his sleep, his shaking lessening until he'd snuggled closer and fallen asleep. The older boy snickered and ruffled the messy hair softly.

"Good night, Al."

The two boys blissfully comfortable with each other through the night, unaware a pair of eyes watching them behind the door, smiling at the sight of them together.


	2. Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus had some thought in his mind and James helped him get through it

The first his half-awake mind registered was the feeling of warmth that flooded his body. Albus laid there and immersed in the morning light seeping through the room. It was relaxing to his body and mind.

If not for his older brother, he probably felt numb and tired. It had been a long time since James cheered him up like this and he still remembered the night bit by bit, somehow reminded him of their days having fun together.

For a moment, he felt the tugging of his heart and he know what it is. He just didn't want to admit it and blame it on his little sister. He decided to talk to James tonight.

This morning he will melted back into the soft bed and basked with the warmth--

Growl...

Or not. He must have been hungry since he didn't eat anything last night, he realized. He left the comfort of his bed and stepped outside his room but stopped by someone.

"Have a nice dream, Al?" Albus tried to answer but somehow he couldn't form a single response.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you but I want you to know that you could talk to me or your mum."

"..."

"I guess you prefer talking to James." Albus' head quickly snapped up to him and his eyes went wide that his father knew about the night before.

"Come on, let's eat." His father gave him a comforting smile and he knew that his family will support him along the way.

"Thank you, dad." He whispered quietly and headed downstairs with his father smiling behind him, feeling happy that he got closer to his youngest son.

•

•

The day turned into a night. A young boy who made up his mind, slowly went downstairs feeling quite anxious facing his older brother.

He opened the door slowly, it made creaking sound from the rust of the hinge and making a pair of eyes startled as it revealed Albus wearing a yellow jacket and jeans along with brown boots.

He looked nervous the more he got closer and halted his step to his older siblings as they stared at each other. The emotional turmoil radiating from his little brother caused James to open his mouth but unable to form a coherent words.

"James, I was wondering..." Albus paused as he nervously fiddling with the hem of his jacket and the pair of hazel eyes blinked, trying to listen to what his brother saying.

"Can we go for a walk? Just the two of us?"

It was the first time in a long time, his little brother asked for something. James, nodded quickly and took his jacket from his room due to the cold night. He appeared moments later, sporting a muggle look different than when he was before Hogwarts.

The two went out and he flinched as the cold wind brushed past him as he made an effort to wrap his around himself further to stay warm before trudging out into the empty street. Albus welcomed the numb sensation of the cold and dark night as it seeped through his thin jacket, trying to gain courage to speak about what he's feeling.

An hour had passed and their walk was uneventful and silent. They may argued so much because of their differences, but this time was not.

James looked at his little brother as they walked down the street, he caught a glimpse of Albus's face and realized how identical his brother was with their father.

"Something on your mind, Al?" James asked carefully. Albus looking into James' eyes for the first time that day. He hated looking at his older brother's eyes, filled with affection and trust, the spitting image of his mother's eyes. It almost broke him when he kept something from those hazel eyes.

"I wanted to tell you something."

James turned to look at him with a small smile whilst his little brother turned away partly, not looking into his eyes.

"I'm afraid of going to Hogwarts." Albus said quietly that James almost couldn't hear his words. The sound of the boots are hiding his feelings in his words.

"Why?" James asked softly, knowing without looking that Albus needed to let his thoughts out to him.

"I don't know if I could be like mum and dad."

James glanced downward quickly to see his reaction. He didn't expect his little brother to have the same thoughts as him when he got the letter two years ago. Although, it was unexpected for him to hear that because his little brother was so composed ever since he was young.

"Oh, really?" Albus responded with a nod.

"To be honest, I felt the same as you when I first got my letter, Al."

"Really?" Albus' pupils expanded larger than he expected.

"Of course. Back then, I felt anxious and terrified. It's like the world suddenly revolved around me and I'm the center of it all. I'm afraid I couldn't be like mum and dad. Saving the world, winning the House cup or being the greatest seeker. It's a lot of pressure that time." James told him thoughtfully, as if he relieving his memory of that time. It made Albus teared up for not knowing about it.

"Sorry..." Albus' voice cracked slightly. But, James quickly shook his head.

"It's not your fault. That time, I was under pressure and couldn't do anything but stayed up all night in the corner of my bed. Though it didn't last long since Teddy came. He told me like a knight in shining armor that I should be who I wanted to be, not living up to people's expectation. Because I will be great no matter what I do."

"Teddy told you that?" James nodded.

A pair of green eyes looked down for a moment before he continued,

"Honestly, James. I felt the same thing as you. I'm afraid of what people thought that I'm actually not like mum and dad and that's terrifying." Albus had to look away as he didn't want to show his face to his older brother.

"Oh, Al," James said in a much quieter voice. He put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around so he could face him directly.

"You don't need to be mum or dad. I'm not great at advice like Teddy but let me tell you this, you just need to be you."

The words he uttered had sunk into Albus deeper. The younger boy felt nice beneath the voice coming from his older brother. He didn't say anything nor did anything to James as he stayed still and quiet within the cold the more he thought about it whilst the older boy continued talking.

"I wish things were easier, at least for you, Al. I really do, but you know it can't," James said sincerely. He looked around at the dim light of the street, breathing into the fresh air.

"One thing I know, though. It will get better."

"..." James smiled fondly and slowly ruffling Albus' hair with his fingers, sinking into the messy and unruly black hair.

They looked at the night sky and heard an owl letting out a hoot from afar as it witnessed the scene of them staying together side by side with no one but each other.

It felt like they'd been standing there for hours. Their feet had turned numb from the cold as they looked up at the sky full of stars brightening in the darkened night.

Just when he was about to turn around, Albus shifted beside him as he murmured, breaking the silence.

"You're right."

James smiled slightly and he reached over to ruffle his brother's hair again in an attempt to lighten up his mood. "Of course I am. Since when I'm wrong?"

"Sure, whatever." Albus said softly, pushing his hands away and hiding a smile behind the jacket whilst he looked away.

"Anyway, let's get back inside. I'm freezing." The older boy grinned as they headed inside in a smile for a long time. He could hear Albus called out his name as the latter leaned forward and whispered,

"Thank you, James." A faint smile broke out at the sight.

"Anytime, Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : -Ratio-  
> FFn : Raystio  
> Tapas : raystio


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' first time to Diagon Alley was way more unpredictable than he had thought

Diagon Alley. The place where the Potter family visit to buy some school supplies for their two sons are crowded. They almost couldn't get through without shoving their way down and crammed themselves into the busy streets.

Albus had dressed into a pair of sweater and dark pants these morning. It was warm and comfortable, with the green color sweater matched his eyes. He had been here before and he still felt overwhelmed by the atmosphere whilst he tried to keep himself steady beside James.

It was surprisingly busy, unlike what he had thought. Lots of wizard and witches bustling down the street clutching large cauldrons, books and other things they might need for their young children as they huddled around the shop to buy their next supplies with Hogwarts new semester approaching.

They had only been here a short while when James already ran off to buy Quidditch supplies and promised to meet up with them later. Then, their mother and Lily followed as well because the only daughter of the family kept insisting to buy a cat, which Ginny finally relented as she kissed Harry on the cheek and tousled Albus' hair before starting off down the street, holding Lily's hand to prevent her from straying to another shop.

So, it was just Albus and his father. A pair of father and son continued down the path to Flourish and Blotts which already filled with a bunch of first years lined up outside the door. It was fully crowded and thanks to his father's quick thinking, they already order the books and only needed to fight his way to the counter and pick it up. Harry told Albus to wait outside and started to go inside, leaving his youngest son waiting for his father with his curious eyes wandering to the windows displaying a latest book.

He almost stumbled into the nearest person when he got closer to the window as a voice called him out rudely.

"What an honor to meet the second son of Harry Potter."

A boy with the same height as him, was wearing a large robes along with beige pants that reach to his knees and a bottle necklace charm hanging loosely on his chest. He strode out of the shop, bringing a bag of books from the shop, stopping not far from Albus.

"..."

"No manners. As expected of the son of Harry Potter," The boy sneered and crossed his arms across his chest. His average built looked more intimidating because of his red eyes and white hair.

"I-I..."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The boy was walking around Albus in his large robes and hadn't seemed to have noticed that the older brother of Albus, pulling him back and turned him around.

"What are you doing to my brother?"

"James Potter. The first son of Harry Potter and sorted into Gryffindor." The boy brushed the hand off his shoulder and faced him with a cold stare whilst James didn't answer him.

"It was nice meeting you, Potter."

The boy's expression twisted into a sickening smile that caressed his face. He bared his teeth slightly and the two brothers backed away. He moved so swiftly that neither of them seemed to notice that the other boy already far away, leaving them with nothing but a worst first impression.

"Did you know him, Al?" James turned to Albus and the latter shook his head.

They looked at his retreating form and he disappeared in a flash. No trace of him left. Albus looked up a little and glared into his hazel eyes with his bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here, James? I thought you'd be in some Quidditch shop," Albus asked his brother, folding his arms in front of his chest and glowered as they waited for their father.

"Are you angry?" James answered in a teasing tone.

"You git." Albus looked that his father, bringing a lot of books in a plastic bag and brushing some of his black hair from his glasses.

"You ready, Al? Oh, James, you're already done." Harry looked towards his eldest son, arms crept tightly around his neck and turned to Albus, who was trailing slightly behind them.

"Please, try to keep up, Al. It's gonna get crowded once the sun is-- Watch out!"

Harry pulled his son away from an old wizard, carrying a large stack of wands. Some fell to the ground, clattering and rolled in all directions. He thought to yell at the man though he stopped to realize that it was a man younger than him and it seemed he's working with Ollivander, judging from the symbol on the box.

"Are you working with Mister Ollivander?" He nodded and turned his back towards them as he gave them a sign to follow him.

They were led by the man into an old store not far from where they are. It was so renowned to a family of wizards because of their accuracy in reading the compatibility of the owner with the wand that it can't be compare to other store.

Along the way, they found Ginny and Lily with a bag filled with sweets. A large bag, which earned a heavy sigh from the old man watching the two girls as his wife smiled apologetically.

After walking for awhile, they saw the sign and entered inside before shutting the door behind them quietly. Albus widened his eyes to the sight of the store filled with thousand of wands from top to bottom racks. He saw the older man with white hair and the other who was with them just now, a young man with a light blue eyes and long blonde hair. The only resemblance of the two are their clumsiness as the latter tripped over the rickety old stool.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. It was nice to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Mister Ollivander. My son will go to Hogwarts," Harry said, smiling proudly as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Albus Potter. You've grown quite nicely since the last time I saw you here two years ago." Ollivander said and his silver eyes landed upon the young boy, scanning him from head to toe.

Albus blinked in surprise and backed a few steps, crashing into his mother which earned a reassuring smile from her as his head hung lower and he shifted from one foot to the other. His mother rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the wandmaker slowly and carefully.

"Don't be afraid, Albus Potter. You'll be taken care of by my nephew, Sean," Ollivander said, turning to face the blonde man who looked similar to him besides his eyes and hair.

"Y-Yes. I-I shall assist to the best of my ability." Harry and Ginny looked at each other, a little reluctant but decided to trust the old man's decision and nodded.

Sean leaned forward as his narrowed eyes scanned him over carefully. His hand swung his wand around in the air and the chest flew over to him, revealing a specific wand box.

"Yew with a core of Unicorn Hair," Sean offered and Albus slowly picked up the wand but nothing happened.

"Too light," Sean put away the box and brought another wand box.

"Try this," Albus put down the wand from before and took the one offered to him rather quickly, which earned a rather strong reaction and broke various items around the shop.

For quite a while, Sean struggled with suggesting wands. He almost nailed the one with Willow but the core wasn't compatible. Ollivander stood near the back of the shop, watching intently and smiling as his apprentice already found his answer.

"You finally found your answer, Sean."

"Yes, sir," Sean pulled a wand box right off the middle shelf without a second glance as he held out a heavy-looking box for Albus to see.

"This will be the last one, Mr. Potter."

Albus, somewhat feeling tired and almost gave up, trusted the man's words and removed the wand from its case.

"Willow with a phoenix feather core, ten and three quarter inches. It's quite a fierce wand, an excellent type for you,"

Albus stared at the wand, his bright green eyes squinting slightly and he waved the wand, releasing a light glowing brightly. It earned the smile from the man's face.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me, Sean." The two stared at each other before laughing.

"Okay, Sean."

As soon as the family said their good bye to the owners, they took their time to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

It took almost ten minutes to get there and that part of the street wasn't crowded because Hogwarts owned a lot of owl for students who needed to deliver a letter.

They almost arrived to an old building which reminded Harry and Ginny of their time buying an owl. It was fun and exciting because they also bonded with them for their whole life.

On the outside of the shop, many different colours and species of owls hung in cages, watching the passersby in a big round eyes. It was an amazing view and attract a lot of customer to visit the shop with great interest.

Although, the truth of the shop was that the inside was small and dark because most owls there are nocturnal creatures.

"I can't wait to have my first owl." Albus exclaimed loudly.

"Speaking of owl, can I buy another owl, dad? He always bit my hand when I offered him a treat."

Harry turned to his oldest son and letting out a quiet laugh.

"You never pet him, James. You always give them food and delivering letters. Owl are supposed to be your friend, I thought you knew that."

They immediately ceased their conversation as Albus looked bewildered, to the sight of owl in large number to choose for. He spotted a Snowy owl and stopped abruptly with his mouth suddenly hung open.

Harry followed Albus' eyes and turned wide eyed to a white owl who was giving them a rather curious stare for such beautiful creature.

"Dad, can I...?" Albus pointed towards it and Harry didn't even notice how his eyes watered as it reminded him of Hedwig, his owl which died during the war.

"Dad?" Albus pulled his father's arm and the latter finally released from his thought.

"Sure, Al."

Albus wrapped his arms around his waist and Harry smiled as he ruffled his son's hair before he made his way to the owner and said he'll take the owl. He earned a stern scolding from the latter that it's a male and should be referred as such.

"Sorry. Anyway, Al. Have you thought of a name?"

"Ares," Harry showed a mild surprise to the name.

"Ares..."

They walked out after the owner gave him a change and Albus nearly ran into a boy, crouching in front of an owl. He realized that the boy was his age and dressed in oversized, dark blue sweater with a pair of dark pants, trying to get the owl's attention. A Tawny owl. Brown feather and famous for its strict personality, leaving immediately after delivering its load.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked as the boy's head turned to him and he straightened his back and took a step back before running away, out of the store.

"Do you know him, Al?"

"No."


End file.
